


ART: do you want to know how I got these scars?

by 779H41



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Angst, Disfigurement, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Major Character Injury, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/779H41/pseuds/779H41
Summary: A fan art for Dreadnought’s beautiful story.





	ART: do you want to know how I got these scars?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreadnought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnought/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baghdad Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261136) by [Dreadnought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnought/pseuds/Dreadnought). 



> A fan art for Dreadnought’s beautiful story.


End file.
